In Wonderland
by simsun300
Summary: No one ever starts crazy.
1. An Intro

"___They never told me it would hurt_. You'll think I'm crazy for allowing myself to become those lab coats' Guinea Pig, after all, it was fucking crazy. But every last one of those motherfuckers lied to me. They said it'd be like dream land, but it became a nightmare. Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe this is the dream, I can't tell anymore which is reality and which is the___other_place.

"Citra. Citra, are you there? You're listening, aren't you, you little ___bitch_? You knew this would happen, didn't you? You didn't lift a fucking finger to stop it did you?!"

There was a short fit of nervous laughter, then silence. Something crashed in the background, muffled as if far away, the sound of sparks exploding in the air. Someone coughed, sniffed loudly. They were breathing heavily.

"She said that I was crazy," there was more laughter, as if that thought amused the masculine voice. "ME? Crazy. Can you believe it? How could I be crazy?" Whatever he found amusing didn't last for long, the voice and its laughter sobered quickly. "No. NO, that's bullshit, I'm not fuckin' crazy, I'm not… No I'm- SHE'S.. the crazy one, SHE left me here, she let this happen to me. She was supposed to protect me and she let me become THIS…."

He was panting again. The effort of screaming into the device grabbing more air than he could take into his lungs. For several minutes the recorder picked up nothing but the sound of his heavy breathing. "What happened here is just as much on her fucking hands as it is mine. She made this monster, she think she can hide but I'll find her. I'll find her like I found all of her other little friends and we'll make her pay, won't we?"

More silence. More background noise. Static. There was a muffled curse and the sound of movement, the recorder was being lifted and it was dropped unceremoniously onto something that sounded like grass. Birds chirped briefly, drowned out by the sound of a pained, half muffled scream.

"This… it hurts, so much. God- it hurts. Don't ever let anyone tell you that it's just a fucking cut, it's never just that… that's my blood, isn't it?" There was an astonished sound, the dripping of something wet splotching to the ground. "I'm bleeding. I'm fucking bleeding from my head, that's my blood.

"Listen to me okay? You have to listen, this tiny little recorder is all that I have let of my sanity- ___they_ took the rest- this is all I have left.

"My name is… is.. Sebastian- no, no that's not right- Vaas! Vaas, that's my name. Vaas Montenegro." He whispered his name a couple more times, as if assuring himself of it. "I was.. wasn't.. it was supposed to be different, but ___this_ is what I've become…."


	2. Abstergo Industries

[recovered from Abstergo facility 10857]

Miss Johansen,  
We have gone over the files and records you sent on the possible subject. Everyone here is very optimistic about your findings. We are sending someone that will contact you within the next two weeks. We are confident in your's and Dr. Haralson's abilities to run the project. All equipment will be delivered with your colleague.  
Signed,

Dr. Warren Vidic

[recovered from Abstergo facility 10857, hard drive 6]

Dr. Haralson,  
My investigation has proven inconclusive. Mister Montenegro does not seem to have any immediate family that he is particularly close to.  
Alice

[recovered from Abstergo facility 10857, hard drive 1]

Miss Johansen,  
From this point on it would be wise to refer to him as the Subject. We do not need any further complications to arise, this is not a hospital, he is not our patient. This is science and he is our test subject. Treat him as such.  
E.

[recovered from Abstergo facility 10857, hard drive 1]

Alice,  
Send a letter to corporate, we need more pens.  
E.

[recovered from Abstergo facility 10857]

Dr. Vidic,  
I believe we could benefit from a tighter security system. While the facilities prove sufficient for the purpose that they will serve, I am concerned with the lack of observation in the main room and the Subject's living quarters. If you could please afford us this equiptment we should be able to begin testing within the week.  
Signed,

Dr. Eli Haralson

[recovered from Abstergo facility 10857]

Dr. Haralson,  
We are sending a software update for your version of the Animus. This update will ensure longer testing times and will be beneficial to your results.

Your security cameras will be sent with the update.  
Signed,

Dr. Warren Vidic

[recovered from Abstergo facility 10857]

Dr. Vidic,  
The Subject has been obtained and we are putting him through a series of trials to ensure mental stability. The update for the Animus has proved to be very useful and we are very excited to begin testing here at the facility.

We extend our full appreciation to you and everyone at corporate.  
Signed,

Dr. Eli Haralson

[recovered from Abstergo facility 10857, hard drive 1]

Alice,  
There, I've kissed ass for you. I'm still doubtful that it will help us get on their good side, but far be it from me to squash your optimisim. Okay if I leave the subject with you for a while? Thinking about getting lunch.  
E.

[recovered from Abstergo facility 10857, hard drive 6]

Eli,  
Bring me back something worth eating.  
Alice

[investigation one complete]


End file.
